Peetakit and The Great Prank Wars
by snakeygirl
Summary: The prank wars are coming. Follow the adventures of Spottedstar as she tries to survive.


Spottedstar yawned on the sunning rocks. Sneaking past river clan was surprisingly easy. " oh so you forgot that yor grounded huh!" Leopardbreath dragged spotted star back to thunderclan. " help me cheescakione kenobi yor my only hope". " no calling on your evil dad". " but moooooooommmmmm he is in shadow clan too u know". " and that's why he is going to be in for it when I see him". Spottedstar was older than leopardbreath but leopard breath was still her mom. She was " the paradox daughter" from myths and legends. Cheesecake kit and nyan kit were chasing after the all powerful tangle talon of multicolored tom cats and orange pelt of avoiding loving moms (spottedstar). Suddenly the paradox granddaughter, wild night ( older than spottedstar) jumped out and tackled the nearest cute tom. Meanwhile lake storm was preparing for the apocalypse ( this is before yellow fang hypnotized her to be crazy and start the prank wars.) boo ( tangle talon) stole leopard breaths muffins and throws the muffins into the dirt pile. We see leopard breath destroy the world using the evil book " twilight). Suddenly bramblestar popped up and throws a stink bomb. " alls fair in prank and war" he screams. This is the begining of the prank wars.

suddenly yellow fang fell from the sky. Waved her tail around and hypnotized all the cats except ivy pool to turn crazy. Suddenly squirrel flight jumped of a cliff believing that she could fly. She survived. Tangle talon screamed " have discovered the magical catnip"! This only increased the pelt made a shrine to the all powerful "orange fuzz god". All the orange cats joined this cult. Suddenly 2 kits, PETA and Katniss kit, were of their epic powers they were granted 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 lifes. Wild night was trying to get the tom to go to sunning rocks with a pretty queen. No kits or immature cats know what happens at the sunning rocks. 2 cats go in and the queen comes out expecting kits and pretending not to know the tom. The tom comes out and finds a new queen. This is the sunning rocks mystery. No one knows what happens in that place. All we know is what happens in sunning rocks stays in the sunning rocks. like Vegas. Most cats go there to relax though. do the warriors really think saying they don't know the father then winking to a "random" tom is invisible? It's not. Spotted star will now explain why it's pointless to hide the fact that you have a mate.i mean the kits look just like him. Asking your sister to hide it is also you have my rant about sunning rocks and trying to hide the real parents.

Lake storm leaped out and and screamed " barricade!"! Moo moo jumped out and yelled "moooomoooo". Cheesecake kit told leopard breath about tangle talon dumping the muffins into the dirt pile. Leopard breath turned cheesecakekit into cheesecake.

Suddenly a portal appeared and pulled leopard breath and spotted star into it. Suddenly they fell into mixed fandom world. Leopard breath woke up hearing noises from the ceiling. Loki also heard it. "Your just as crazy as I am if you hear the voices". "Neither of you are crazy because (rips ceiling off) I hid edward in the ceiling to save books from being shamed out of existence." Edward was tied up in the ceiling.

suddenly jasper ran outside in his underwear screaming about cats and blood. Spotted star tried to read twilight to know how to survive. She went into a coma because she hated the book so much. I apologize twilight fans but I don't like twilight.

when they returned to reality. Ish. They were met with chaos. Queens were shipping jaystick, toms were pranking each other, PETA kit and Katniss kit were making out while gale kit cried in the corner, and all the other kits were hidden in a bush because holly leaf Hated 1 direction and justin bieber. Spottedstar had a hissy fit when orange pelt ignored her. Suddenly 2 Golden Arches appeared asking for real meat. They put the squirrels they found in a burger.

sudenly they fell through a new portal and landed on Loki. "Oooooh pretty" leopard breath says as she touches the tesseract.

She exploded, but came back because she's epikess like that.


End file.
